Federal Republic of Svendonia
}} Introduction, and the Birth and Death of Angelite Originally, I figured I'd keep this page like I was this really omniscient, transcendent figure. Then I realized this was a game, and what I'm writing on is a wiki page, and not my life story. If you do end up reading this, hello and thanks for reading. If you don't know me, I'd not be surprised. Most of you may know me simply as Sig. I started my adventures in Cybernations in September 2006, and immediately, I was embroiled by the game and its politics and whatnot. I ran a small alliance called Angelite from December 12 to February 4, 2007. Angelite was my first love in CN, and had a bit of moderate success; we had about 30 members, mostly my friends, and an aggregate score of around 300k or so, which for those days, was actually pretty impressive. Sorta. The downfall of Angelite is a sad one, mainly because >_< had raided the hell out of us, and the majority of my cohorts had basically gotten bored and deleted. It's just another alliance that wasn't meant to be. Confusion Abound in /b/, The Green Civil War, Third Death By this point, I had given up on my primary persona, and switched over to a completely different identity. This other persona, who will remain nameless, was a former staff sergeant in the /b/ Alliance, who had joined a few weeks after the alliance's conception. Unfortunately, this poor lad had the even poorer fortune of being dragged into Great War III along with the rest of /b/. After experiencing the horrific shit that my alliance mates had engaged into, I felt I was probably supposed to be destined to vanish from the CN landscape for a bit. Of course, that didn't happen. Right after GWIII had ended, my poor little nation was in shambles, so with a new nation in hand, I ventured out into the alliance known as the Northern Treaty Organization. Things went well for a while, I found the NTO quaint and homely, and I was merely a background figure in the general membership. So things were sweet in /b/ 2.0, up until the Green Civil War. I am no fan of conflict, so this upset me, mainly because I had just gotten out of a major war. I decided that I was sick of CN, and these pointless wars, and deleted my nation. The Re-Emergence, The Woodstock Massacre Several months later, in January 2008, a friend convinced me to restart in Digiterra for another go. After a brief, week long stint in the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, I ended up in the Green Protection Agency, around January 10 or so. Almost as if nothing was meant to be, about a month later, the Continuum-GPA War occurred, popularly known as the Woodstock Massacre, which was a major setback for the GPA. I, for one, thought the war was one of the biggest shams ever, with the ultra extortion of tech and cash from a neutral alliance, one that had done nothing wrong. I had been both spared and damned, as my nation had hit the twenty day inactivity mark and was deleted due to real life issues, much to the chagrin of both my friends in GPA, and myself. Maroonica Ahoy, The No Vision War, A Year of Peace When April 2008 rolled around, once more, my friend convinced me to rejoin, and I figured "Hey, why the hell not?" Thus marked my next foray into Planet Bob's geopolitical sphere. Not looking to be part of a major alliance once more, I was enticed to join the United Sovereign Nations, my first venture on the maroon team. As luck would have it, I joined the USN just a mere fortnight before it had become embroiled alongside the No Vision Coalition in the GATO-1V War, leaving me fighting to survive in my new home, yet again. Fighting alongside the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, the Global Alliance Treaty Organization, and the Imperial Assault Alliance (with a tad bit of assistance from the Commie Volunteer Force), we fought long and hard against the forces of both One Vision and the Continuum, with our primary objective was simply to survive. And survive we did (well, IAA didn't fare so well, but at the time of this edit, they're back and kicking, with soaring numbers). With my minuscule nation, rebuilding came as easy to me, and I decided to brave it to where I am today. I served one term as the Deputy Minister of Recruitment, one term as the Security General, and four terms as an Administrative Councilor in the USN. Additionally, with the USN's entry into the Common Defense Treaty bloc, I served one term as a CDT Commissioner. Ventus Pulsus Iterum I enjoyed my peace time quite a bit, with my membership in the USN nearing a year. But, I needed a change from what I've come to love. So in April 2009, I made the choice to resign from the USN, just for a change of pace, and joined The Galactic Republic. Within my first few days there, I was appointed Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs, and bestowed the title of Jedi Master. Although I was feeling right at home at TGR, I was needed back home to help straighten out a few details here and there that had been callously overlooked on my part. A few days later, with the situation back on Maroon all peachy keen, my free spirit tendencies kicked in again and a change was needed. I signed up with the righteous folks over in Vox Populi looking for a little fun and excitement on the edge of never ending hardships. Ingloriously, I departed from my loving home that was the Maroon sphere for warmer abodes on Red, mainly to aid Vox Populi in their quest for a senate seat. During the Karma War, or the "Stern Talking to War," I helped the noble crusade against the Hegemony by engaging Pacifican and Valhallan nations in open warfare. As Vox gained their freedom from eternal warfare, piece by piece, the plans to disband the alliance were being drawn up. However, as the Karma War began to die down, Vox Populi disbanded, with minimal fanfare, stating that the mission was accomplished. Vox was no more, and once again, I was ready to find a new home to settle down in. Post Karma War Always a welcoming place to return home to, I decided to fly the Angelite Alliance Affiliation for a short period of time, a token of my undying love for what once was. Sticking around on the AA brought a few of my compatriots to tag along, giving me the idea of re-forming the alliance. And so it was. Along with two fellow ex-USN members, The Angelic Sanctuary, reborn and alive once more thriving on Cybernations, went live on June 8, 2009. Angelite's back...back again. So from June 2009, I was chilling out in Angelite, and hey, compared to the original alliance, this new alliance was nifty as could be. However, I went on one of my famous disappearances, and vanished from the Cybernations scene for a good period of time, leaving my home in shambles and chaos. I mean, you leave a bunch of kids unattended for six months, and then you've been involved in a glorious failure of a coup-de-gras, it is just so hard to find a government who will do every ridiculous shenanigans related topic you want them to do. OH GOD FIRE EVERYWHERE So Angelite, my love child with stupidity, was born. However, tragedy struck the alliance when a group of Angelic citizens saw fit to use a government tractor to remove a government stump from government land. The peasants ended up breaking the irreplacable government tractor, and thus, the entire alliance of the Angelic Sanctuary was bulldozed over to make room for glorious Soviet tractor factory. There were no survivors. The government of the Angelic Sanctuary was sent to prison by a military court for a crime they didn't commit. These people promptly escaped from a maximum security stockade to the Planet Bob underground. Today,still wanted by the governments of the world, they survive as soldiers of fortune. I however, decided to move on from my child's corpse, seeing as I had completed what I had wanted to do. So like any good corrupt leader, I decided to seek familiar ground within the confines of Maroon, and stooped over to our fellow former protectorate buddy, Through Yggdrasil's Roots. War Service Record *The Fantastic Tech Raid (>_< attacks Angelite Unprovked, Angelite disbands, Defeat) *Great War II (Unaligned versus the New Pacific Order, White Peace) *Great War III (/b/ versus the Viridian Entente (1st) and Multi-Colored Coalition Force, /b/ Disbands, Defeat) *Green Civil War (The Northern Treaty Organization versus the Grand Global Alliance, NTO Moves Off Green, Defeat) *The Woodstock Massacre (The Continuum versus the Green Protection Agency, GPA Surrenders, Defeat) *No Vision War (The United Sovereign Nations versus One Vision and the Continuum, USN is Granted White Peace) *The Stern Talking to War (Vox Populi versus the New Pacific Order and Valhalla, Vox Populi Declares Mission Accomplished, Victory) Pathetic Closing Statement So that's all about me. I know, I'm not interesting at all. Please bear with me on this. I do wish to expand this topic ever so much more, if only something interesting would happen. Also, as a side note, I had managed to get my Cybernations forum name banned, as it had not matched in game to my ruler or nation. Oh well, c'est la vie. My new current forum name is Svendonia.